i don't want to be a HERO !
by theREDCODE
Summary: (ONE SHOT) this story is about Nami feelings when Luffy said that he don't want to be A hero. a short fiction (maybe) this happened between the Fishman Island Arc and the Punk Hazard Arc


she looked in the mirror stroking her long orange hair, and the memories flashed in her mind

flashback

"listen Luffy I want you to be a hero for this civilization," Jenbei said looking at the boy with the straw hat,"No!" said Luffy with his straight face Jinbei didn't expect this answer and looked at the young boy surprised "WHAT! you don't want to a hero ?" Luffy nodded.  
"what are you talking about? "Jinbe screamed confused about Luffy anyway Luffy continued "If a hero has a lot of meat he would share it, I will take all of the meat for myself !"

end of the flashback

Nami heard the door she turned to see who was it

"Nami Sanji asked me to tell you the dinner is ready," said the little reindeer she smiled at him "Thank you chopper."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

in the dining room she looked at him eating all the meat before he started to take all of his friends food that when they start the usual complaints.  
"Luffy that's supposed to be mine " yelled Usopp but Luffy stared at Usopp as if he didn't do anything Then she felt some strange feelings in her she grabbed her chest her heart keep throbbing 'what is this feeling? I don't like it' the pain gets more and more stronger she couldn't take it .she suddenly got up from the chair fleeing from the room.

Luffy looked at her as she fleeing, ignoring the angry Usopp

she runs to the Aquarium room leaned on the glass her right hand went to her chest "what this feeling ?" she asked herself :: drop::  
"eh?" she gasped her hand fly to her cheek ' tear? why' thought as she wiped the tear, tears starts to fall from her eyes she began to wipe it with the back of her hand 'why are my tears wouldn't stop?' then she heard someone coming down through the ladder she looked at the ladder and someone falls from it "shi shi shi shi " she heard his laugh as he got up "yooo Na-" then he stopped looking at her "Nami?" he asked worried about his Navigator.  
she remembered ! she was crying she was crying in front of Luffy she turned away blocking her face from him "Luffy what do you want" but he ignored her getting closer and stood in front of her yet she looked down so he can't watch her face "Nami why are you crying?"  
"Luffy there is nothing wrong even I don't know why I'm crying," she said the truth he always knows when she's lying he looked at her didn't say anything.

"Luffy really there is nothing I will be ok, but I need time alone," she told him still he didn't do or say anything he just stared at her then his serious face turned to a big smile "if you see so" then he starts to walk away she looked at his back

and finally she understands that feeling

"I feel unsafe," she said to herself but her turn to her "what?" he said couldn't believe what she said. " I said I feel unsafe" Nami repeated looking at him, 'why' he thought 'why she feels unsafe.'

"you feel unsafe? why is there anything you want? who made you feel unsafe I will kick his ass right now" he yelled starts to panic .she hugs herself then the bomb comes from her mouth " I feel unsafe because of you" she said lowering her face .

his straw hat shaded his eyes "because of me?" he asked and then looked at her tears "Nami did I do something wrong I will do anything but please Nami don't cry". she smiled at him "No Luffy you didn't do anything." she said with warm smile "so why?" he asked her looking deep into her brown eyes.  
"I feel unsafe because you don't want to become a hero," she started to say he stepped back a little bit 'Hero?'  
"more than two years I always thought that you are a hero you always save me, make me smile, climbing the drums mountain for me, sacrificing yourself for me, make sure that I'm safe, you were my hero Luffy "

Luffy didn't say anything he just looked at her she started to walk towards him then looked up at his eyes "Luffy I can't feel safe without you but you rejected me" yelled hitting his chest softly. " I want you to become my he-" she couldn't finish he sentence because he wraps his arms around her pulling her in tight hug.

"I will be your hero Nami," he said softly in her ear she smiled putting her chin on his shoulder "thank you" she said closing her eyes "Thank you Luffy".

the END (for now ) if you want another chapter don't be afraid that will help me a lot

well originally, this fic was about 300 word(ultra short fic) and funny fic but I don't know how it's turned like this anyway I know there is grammar mistakes (a lot of them ) but you will help me if you pointed the mistakes 


End file.
